How Do You Feel About That?
by Karla-James
Summary: Draco gets found out about him using one woman after another for sex. His mother and father are very displeased and so set the older Draco up for a shrink. Set after Hogwarts. DMHG. CHAPTER 7 UP :
1. Malfoy Manor

**How Do You Feel About That?**

**Taking over… One question at a time.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: **Hello Karla is back – I didn't go any where. Actually I went on a two week mini break with my parents. Like a last time thing – in their words 'go do something with your friends now – we're tired of you' RUDE! Oh well I am back and I am writing a new fanfic. Hoping to break the fanfic allowance of fanfic reviews, let's break the bank let's touch the sky, let's make miracles come true! Let's fulfil dreams!

Or not? Okay, I haven't completed Broken Smile I know but, to be honest it depresses me to have so much sadness and tears. I feel for those characters – I put them in that situation and so for the time being I am going to leave you on that cliff – I am going to leave you hanging and let you read this truly gripping tale of the ever favourite characters of Harry Potter.

No idea as to why I'm in such a writty not a word I am aware mood. But I suppose that it's good because it almost signs the contract of a long and thriving chapter.

Okay – Here it is before you get bored of my…

* * *

**Summary: **Draco gets found out about him using one woman after another for sex. His mother and father are very displeased and so set the older Draco up for a shrink.

Set after Hogwarts. DM/HG.

**Chapter Summary:** Draco pulls again and this time he happens to 'busted.' But first 'Jenny' makes him feel silly!

* * *

**Chapter One …**

**Malfoy Manor.**

Draco – the legendary, fit a fuck bachelor – the almost owner of Malfoy Manor, officially the grandest house in the magical world.

His hair had remained as blond as it was in his prime years back in Hogwarts, his skin still as precious and diluted as it was so clearly back in his brilliant years in school. His eyes still a sparkly haze to anyone close enough to stare. His lips still as soft as they were a few years ago…

…His bed, still having girl after girl thrown in and out of it as fast as back in Hogwarts. Except this time he had a reason – and this time he certainly couldn't be caught. If his Dad caught him only he could imagine the pure and absolute shame.

Now one Draco Malfoy was wondering down the corridor of his home, checking the portraits on the wall – remembering how great last night was and still wondering -

'What was her name!'

Smiling, he continued down the corridor to eat breakfast with his family with the safe assurance that the girl will be back from where ever he got her from telling all her girlfriends about how great he was.

The doors leading to the breakfast room were big and wooden – and double, most things in the house were double. Like; double beds, double sofas, double candle sticks, double the service and even double rooms.

A house elf opened the door for 'Master Malfoy number two' and Draco entered the dining room where his mother and father sat – with that girl!

Draco's throat grew dryer and his eyes widened – his smile faded and he stopped still.

"Son, You remember your friend from last night, It's Jennifer." His mother kindly helped him out.

A sigh of relief was released from Draco, his smile re-appeared. 'Thank Merlin!'

"Why, of course I remember – Jenny! Are you well?" He asked.

"She was lying – my name is Madison! You're like mentally ill you know! It's like wrong to sleep with so many people you cant have the courtesy to remember one persons name, I'm sure you've heard this name before I mean its quite popular!" She gave a fake smile "Call me crazy but I don't want to be here any more – bye!" And with that 'Jenny' was gone.

* * *

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'

* * *

Draco was completely fucked up in side but outside he remained calm and collective. He almost seemed unaffected by today's happenings – but he was.

His mother and father were looking at him in a disapproving way.

"Draco, I am not impressed with your attitude to that woman." Lucius said with a lot of thought.

"Well it is an improvement – at least she stayed for some breakfast." Draco replied with lack of thought.

"Son, I'm disappointed. I thought you knew how to treat a woman." Narcissa but bluntly and Draco listened.

"Mum, I understand your concern. Dad I understand that this wasn't exactly a great way to start the day and to be honest I have no idea why I am going to say this but, Hey this morning is full of surprises. Last night that girl was very happy and that was all it was meant to be, she wasn't supposed to have breakfast, she wasn't supposed to meet you and she defiantly wasn't supposed to see me again." Draco remained straight faced and was completely serious; he said it how it was.

"So – you've done it before?"

He nodded.

"So, your occupation is a gigolo, except you don't charge? You parade the streets until you find something you fancy a ride on and them bring them back our home and do the dirty in your room – in the bed that some other trollop just rolled out of that same morning?" His mother was disgraced at her new knowledge.

Draco was wounded by his mother's comments.

"Son, I'm going to refer you to a councillor. In a sort of relationship council session except on how to deal with them." His father informed.

"What!" Draco was insulted. "You can't do that! It's not fair. I have to sit in a room with a person who 'umms' and 'ahhs' and scribbles stuff down for a living?"

"Not a far cry from what you do already, except this person has to hear you moan instead." His mother threw in.

Draco ignored this – for the moment. "I have to talk to some random stranger about my personal life? How do I know they won't go and make my life a complete shamble and publish what I say in the Daily Prophet?

"It's illegal for a shrink to tell anyone what is said during your sessions. I they do – you can personally fire them." Lucius replied.

"No! I am not doing it. It's stupid. No!" Draco, who was now 21, the crossed this arms and put on a sulky face.

"Draco." Narcissa said sweetly.

"Hmm." Was her reply.

"It didn't work when you were five it's _not_ going to work now! So buck up pal, and get your ass down to that shrinks office." She smiled and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Okay, turns out I wasn't in much of a typing mood. This is chapter one, on my computer its almost four pages which isn't bad, but I guarantee that next chapter will be longer._

_So – Draco has to go see a shrink! Ha-ha! I Mean – aw poor Dracey Wakey!_

_This reminds me I should throw in some more characters._

_Okay. Next chapter Lucius and Narcissa take Draco to a shrink._

_I have some words for Draco – "GROW UP!"_

_Okay – next chapter, when I have 10 reviews!_

_That's reasonable!_

_Okay! _

_Love yaz! _

_Karla-x

* * *

_

**P.S – Next chapter is called… Hmm okay?

* * *

**

**P.P.S – Please remember to review. I'd like to hear from you on your thoughts. Especially if you think I should improve anything – and give an example.**

**Also if you have an idea; **

**For a thing to happen in a chapter? **

**If you have a name for a chapter?**

**If you have an idea for the role of a character.**

**I have already allocated jobs for main people like Lucius and Narcissa and Hermione – not Draco though.**

**If you're an idea for something is really good – I will write a note on the fanfic, on my profile and it won't be in a chapter – the chapter will be based around it.

* * *

**

**Also if I receive more than a few complaints about this fanfic I will be removing it – without warning.**

_**LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON!**_


	2. Hmm Okay?

**How Do You Feel About That?**

**Taking Over… One Question At A Time.**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

**Author Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all. Remember if you have any new ideas on how to improve the fanfic and just have some ideas you'd like to randomly throw in, I like to see how things go. Also – please add my email to your msn, yahoo or whatever you got – I'd like to hear from you and I'd also like to keep telling you how the whole thing is going and whether or not I can or cant keep going with your idea.

However, if you unfortunately don't have msn or just don't want to talk to me then feel free to email me and I will definitely reply! Because I am never to busy to reply to you!

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Draco goes to his shrink.

* * *

**Chapter Two…**

**Hmm Okay.**

"Get dressed Draco!" His mother shouted through the door, "You're never to old for your mother to slap you round the face! Remember that!" She continued.

"Then maybe you should consider therapy." He said quite enough for his mother not to hear.

"Are you up?" His mother continued to shout, scream and threat.

Draco got up and opened the door – "Yes I'm up! I've been up ever since, Draco if you don't get up right now I'll shave your head bald!" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you dare think you can use the look that I taught you on me." His mother smiled.

Draco smiled and walked back into his room to use the bathroom. His mother followed, but went to his wardrobe and not into the bathroom.

Draco was just brushing his teeth when he heard his mother shouting again. Draco looked shocked, his eyes bulging as he looked into the mirror.

"Who the hell is she!" His mother screamed.

"That's um… that's," Draco thought.

"Unbelievable – I knew Chrissie lied! You're no gentleman!"

"Oh my Merlin! You didn't say that so sweetly to me last night! Jessica?" He called after the running dame.

"It's Alice!"

Draco took out the toothbrush and prepared his poor face for…

* * *

-SLAP-

* * *

A mother's slap was the worst. He now knows why he was eager to please both his mother and father.

"Mum I'm sorry – it won't happen again." Draco tried.

"You and I both know that, that is the biggest load of bullshit ever unleashed form your mouth without a health warning!" His mother said bluntly.

"Mother! Look, I will try not to. It's just…"

"No! We are getting the best shrink money can buy to listen to you drone on – better because then I don't have to." Draco was shocked at what his mother kept coming out with. "Right I'm sure Lucius has had one from the best company, we'll just call that company up again and see what we can do for you."

"I'm not going to a shrink. I don't need one. I am not going to go and tell a stranger things they don't need to know and I am most certainly not going to commit my self to keep going." Draco placed this on the table to end the discussion but in this situation his objection that was up for the topic of disposing of.

"You're going – now get dressed or I'll send a house elf up and they'll do it for you."

* * *

Draco kicked his clothes around the bedroom and then quickly returned to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. He did his morning shaving routine, and applied the aftershave which made him gasp. He briskly waved his hand through his hair and then walked out of the bathroom in his towel.

He took it off which finished off his perfect body. His perfectly carved abdomen was on show as he searched for some of the legendary green silky boxers, and put them on. He rummaged through his draw and found a t-shirt and put on some jeans put on his deodorant and then pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Catching himself in the mirror he thought to him self how handsome he was and that he deserved anyone out there, and that he couldn't wait to see who was going to be rolling around in his bed that night.

* * *

"We're leaving!" Lucius shouted.

"Feel free!" Draco replied.

"Ha! Come on or you'll be on the sofa tonight and we'll lock your bedroom door!" his mother said.

"Not again!" Draco remembered how horrible to sofa is to sleep on and decided stepping in the fire place for a few mangy minutes would be better than sleeping on a sofa for a minimum of _eight hours!_

"R.C.C. Floor 4." Lucius said clearly and then they floo to their chosen destination.

* * *

**Authors note: Not all of these people will have the same last names because they have boring surnames because it's typical in an office for every one to have boring last names because most people call people by their surname.

* * *

**

"Lavender, Haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?" Draco asked, his smile growing.

"Since you left me in my bed at Hogwarts, I've moved on you know. I'm married and have a brilliant child, who hates you. Are you finally here for straightening out?" Lavender fake smiled at him.

"No – I'm… I don't have to tell you why I'm here. Your just a receptionist, still below me." Draco smiled - a genuine smile. Smiled at her misfortune and thought about how ugly her children would be if she married someone like Longbottom.

* * *

"Oh Lavender – How is your mother?" Narcissa asked cupping her cheek in her open hand.

"She's very well. She said you simply must come over for tea. Oh, she told me to tell you, thanks for the basket." Lavender smiled.

"Oh, tell her I'll give her a call." She replied. "We are here for Draco's appointment." She finally said.

"Room 12, down the hall." She helpfully pointed.

"Draco, go on. I'm sure you can catch a taxi back to the manor, I have some shopping to do and so I'll see you at home shortly." Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and took Lucius into the car park.

"Good luck Draco!" lavender called down the hallway.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Draco was already planning his funeral. Which consisted of only mournful things because if anyone was having fun at his expense then he's haunt them.

He saw several girls, all of which he has great memories of and all of which either gave him evil looks or physically slapped him or touched him in a mean way.

Draco remained with a smile on his face. Getting closer to room 12 he looked around to remember his surroundings, this might be the last time he'd see this room in the eyes of who he used to be, he could walk out of room 12 floor 4 or counselling correction a changed man – with a new eyes for everything.

* * *

Draco politely knocked on the door of room 12. He waited a few seconds and turned the knob that opened a door into a room with fun furniture. Decorated in a great way – all of it the way he would do it if he were the one stuck in an office all day.

Draco's smile decreased to a frown as he walked round the corner to see a girl. A girl he had seen before, sitting on the side of the desk which meant she was the one shoved in this office all day. The one he was going to have to tell everything to. The one he had to see every day for the next million years.

* * *

"Granger?" He said loudly, almost as though he was convincing himself it was her. "Room 12, Floor 4. You're my shrink? Your…" Draco babbled on.

"Yes Malfoy I am your shrink, I am the one who is going to scribble down incoherent sentences and make you ramble on about shit that I don't care about." Hermione said.

"You can't say that, can you?"

"I can say what I want. This privacy thing works both ways. I won't tell the whole world what's going on in your twisted little head and you won't tell them the way I deal with difficult customers."

"You know the expression – the boot is on the other foot springs to mind in this situation."

"Yes it does." She agreed.

"I never thought you'd be a shrink."

"I never thought you'd have to see a shrink. Actually strike that, I definitely thought you'd have to see a shrink. Okay – no it wasn't my ambition to be a shrink, but thinks happen." Granger concluded with her story. "Right – why are you here?"

"Because I use girls and my mum called me a gigolo." Draco said as he sat down on the sofa which could be called a bed.

"Right, okay." Hermione wrote that down.

"No – this is too weird. I don't like the fact that you're my shrink!" Draco said, "I demand a new shrink."

"Wow, I'm shocked. Draco is demanding something new." Hermione's droned voice was a giveaway to her sarcasm, "In a minute he'll have a speech, which he planned earlier, of whom he is and who his father is." Hermione paused to see Draco's reaction.

"I don't like the way you're being. In fact you're not being the way you should be being. You should be shocked to see me wound up in a place like this, you should be being nice to me and recommending me to other shrinks – not being horrible and basically telling me to shut up and to get on with it!"

"That is where you are wrong. Actually Malfoy, I have had countless numbers of ex-Hogwarts students coming in here and acting exactly the way you have been acting. I have to listen to people moan about things 24-7, that's 24 hours a day 7 days a week, you are no exception when I say – my job is boring and predictable." Hermione inhaled deeply, "You can go into the reception area and demand a new shrink – but you know what? Lavender won't listen to you! You know why? Because you humiliated her while she was still in school. Before you came in here I had her on the intercom telling me all about how you're a selfish prick etcetera." Hermione put her feet up on her desk and awaited her comeback.

"Fine, I'll prove to every one that I can be mature and I can stick with you as a shrink."

"Good – see predictable. Every time I make that speech they always do what I want, you're no exception." Hermione lied; it was her first time trying it. The relief may have been too obvious in her voice but she continued. "I always do my job, you'll leave my sessions a changed man." Hermione concluded her speech.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Okay so that was chapter 2. Longer – as guaranteed._

_So Hermione is Draco's shrink._

_Next chapter is more characters._

_Draco took my words and grew up a little bit in this chapter. He accepted Hermione as his shrink!_

_I lied I'm not going to wait for 10 reviews!_

_I don't mind having my two!_

_Next chapter I want 5 reviews!_

_That's more than reasonable!_

_Okay_

_Luvs yaz_

_Karla-x

* * *

_

**P.S – The next chapter is called… Life For A Mudblood.

* * *

**

**P.P.S – Read the last chapters P.P.S and do the same.

* * *

**

**Please READ AND REVIEW and I'll get back to you!

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON…

* * *

**


	3. Life For A Mudblood

**How Do You Feel About That?**

**Taking Over… One Question At A Time.**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter

**Author Note:** Heya Guys! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. The plan was to write out all the people who reviewed it and added me and my story to their favourites and what not – however, I can't be bothered to do it in this chapter.

To be honest – I have some good ideas and I don't want to forget about them while typing out names, even though I really appreciate them, and I love signing in to a lovely noise that indicates to me that I have email!

**Chapter Summary:** We take a glimpse into Grangers life.

* * *

**Chapter Three…**

**Life For A Mudblood.**

Life for a smart, pretty woman was good enough. Getting up every morning, like an average woman. Getting dressed and panicking over the latest hair disaster, like any average female and being late for work almost every morning. But Mudblood Granger was not an average woman. She didn't study at a normal school; she studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, which meant that she wasn't the average female who couldn't manage to tame her hair. She was in fact a woman who could easily kill you with not much more than a magic stick and a few words.

Hermione lived life as a normal person roaming the streets in town, making her way to work – but ever since school she had to keep a secret from her peers. She was the reason her world had been turned upside down. Partly the reason why some of her friends were lost in war. Some of the purpose was on her for tearing families apart and ruining people lives, she was Muggle born.

She was a let down. A genius, who couldn't manage to be born into a family that wouldn't be wrong, she couldn't talk about how she loved her parents and about how they use Muggle appliances because she'd be banned from things.

She was a shrink now – mainly because if she didn't listen to what other people said, she'd be in their shoes and tell everyone about how unbelievably shit her life was. She be moaning and wondering what on earth that person was scribbling down at 100 MPH. She was given money to listen to people drone on about how their pet goldfish died but they don't want to flush it, and how they know their Grand Mother would want to be buried but they are considering sprinkling her ashes if she was burnt.

She wrote down what people said for a living. She was sworn to secrecy. She was a secret. Everything she had to do involved not telling someone else.

A newspaper would offer thousands to know what was on the mind of Draco Malfoy – but for her job she had to keep it under her hat. She instead settled for the 45,000 Galleons a year from C.C. She embraced her office, Room 12 Floor 4, the office she was shoved in for 8 hours a day every day apart from bank holidays and major events. She welcomed her same customers every day with a smile when all she really thought was, 'Fuck off you deranged psychopath – go kill your bloody wife, then you'll really have issues!' But no – she managed to maintain her senses and managed to resort to nods and hums.

She hated being there – but no where else would she be able to have as little contact with someone, never anywhere else would she be expected to be kept to her self, in no other company would she have an office tucked away from others intentionally to keep other people lives private. In no other place would they dis-encourage gossip, and expect you all to just go home and have no social life. That is why she couldn't leave this job. The job everyone else wanted and was even put on a waiting list up to 5 years long, the job where you got paid to scribble on paper and sit on your ass all day. She couldn't work any where else but here – this job was perfect for her.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Scott is in your office. He's been waiting for 15 minutes and he's getting annoyed. Your 5 o'clock cancelled, oh and your 4.30 has been moved to your lunch break." Lavender Brown stalked Hermione to her office, reading off pieces of paper.

"Okay, thanks Lavender." Hermione smiled and she rubbed down her shirt and ran her hands down her pencil skirt – checked her hair in the mirror and rosied her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked as Hermione rubbed her cheeks like a hamster trying to wash.

"I'm making it look like I missed the bus so I had to run to work." Hermione looked at her like she'd never seen Hermione do it before, before walking briskly into her office.

* * *

"Mr. Scott – I'm sorry I'm late, I missed the bus and had the worst time getting here." Hermione kindly explained to the man who had no concern for anyone but himself.

"Right." He said sternly as though he'd been waiting for over an hour. "I hope this time wasting is being deducted form your pay."

"I'll see to it personally that they take my hard earned cash away for missing some of your appointment which does nothing for either of us, other than piss us off for the rest of the day!" Hermione sat down and grabbed a pencil from her pot as she said that.

Mr. Scott was dumbfounded as to what Hermione has just said. His shocked expression remained that way as Hermione tried searching for her note book in every door before opening her briefcase.

'Ah – here it is.' Hermione fought back a laugh at how much Mr. Scott resembled a fish and only smiled.

"Right, so where were we." Hermione checked back into her book, to find scribbles about how someone's wife left them and a drawing of a laughing stick man. "Your wife?" She asked.

"Oh yes! She's with a 19 year old. I wouldn't mind but the divorce hasn't even been cleared yet and she is 45 for the love of Merlin. It's not right for her to do that. We have a son older than him."

* * *

And Hermione's morning generally started off like that. With the exception of Wednesdays when Hermione had to come in early for her appointment with a senile old lady called Eera - who never failed to leave behind a few coins.

On her half an hour break she always checked the intercom and had a chat to Lavender asking her about how her and Neville are, and about whether or not Harry had called. In this case – he had.

* * *

"Oh, I'll call Harry back then. You know how he can go on about things. I'll be out in about 20 minutes for a bottle of water." Hermione said into the little piece of plastic.

"It's in the fridge, cooling for you now." Ms. Brown concluded as she un-clicked the button.

* * *

Ring Ring.

* * *

"Hello, Harry speaking."

"Heya! How are you?" Hermione sounded very cheerful.

"Oh – My goldfish died and…"

"Very funny Harry. I swear some of these people just enjoy my company. They have no reason for being here. They are seriously wasting their money."

"Ron's ill again, Ginny is pregnant, Fred and George are on another break through and Dudley is coming round later for some lunch. I have a feeling another trip to the supermarket will be in order after his visit." Harry lacked enthusiasm.

"I bet you can't wait for your favourite cousin to come around." Hermione smiled. "Are you cooking?"

"No Ginny is going to."

"Oh my Merlin! Did you say Ginny was pregnant?"

"Yeah!" Harry bucked up, "We're so pleased!"

"Oh – Congratulations! I'll throw you a party soon." Hermione insisted,

"Yeh! That'll be good, your parties are always a hit."

"This time I won't invite Eera."

"I got to say, that old lady can sure dance."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that – she might think something's going on between you two." They both laughed down the phone to one another. "Well I got to go, another client will be joining me shortly and I need a drink. Give my congrats to Ginny and tell Ronald I said get well soon. Oh and good luck with your food supply."

And with that Hermione hung up. She left the room to get her water.

* * *

"Heya Lavender!" Hermione called down the corridor.

"Heya!"

"Who do I have next?"

"Draco Malfoy." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Fun! Oh you know Ginny Potter?"

Lavender nodded, "Oh she was the queen of gossip back in Hogwarts." Lavender said.

"She's pregnant!" Hermione beamed.

"Wow – I'll have to go around and congratulate her."

"I'm having a party for her some time. You can come." Hermione planned.

"Are you inviting Eera?" Lavender cautiously asked.

"No, and I didn't invite her last time. She listened to me moan about how I'm behind in planning it and turned up." She smiled, "Right, he'll be here shortly – wish me luck."

"Luck!" Lavender called down the corridor.

* * *

**Authors Note: Short and cheerful**

**I was in a little bit of a rush to put this chapter up. Don't expect this amount of updating in one day in future – it's far too much hassle. I have another fanfic to update and everything.**

**Which explains for the shortness!**

**I went out for a birthday meal tonight and the only reason I am on so late is because I wanted to check something so you're lucky you people then a very eager person persuaded me to write this chapter tonight.**

**I actually named a client after them not exactly – I named her Eera, for eager. **

**Right next chapter – when I have 25 reviews!**

_**Okay love yaz…**_

_**Karla!

* * *

**_

**P.S – The next chapter is going to be called…**

**Hmm's and Ah's.

* * *

**

**P.P.S – Please remember to review. I'd like to hear from you on your thoughts. Especially if you think I should improve anything – and give an example.

* * *

**

**Also if you have an idea; **

**For a thing to happen in a chapter? **

**If you have a name for a chapter?**

**If you have an idea for the role of a character.**

**I have already allocated jobs for main people like Lucius and Narcissa and Hermione – not Draco though.**

**If you're an idea for something is really good – I will write a note on the fanfic, on my profile and it won't be in a chapter – the chapter will be based around it.

* * *

**

**Also if I receive more than a few complaints about this fanfic I will be removing it – without warning.**

_**LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON!

* * *

**_

THANKS FOR READING!

LOVE ME-X


	4. Hmms and Ah's

**How Do You Feel About That?**

**Taking Over… One Question At A Time.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter – If I did Hermione and Draco would be together forever!

* * *

**Author Note:** Heya Guys! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. The plan was to write out all the people who reviewed it and added me and my story to their favourites and what not – however, I can't be bothered to do it in this chapter.

To be honest – I have some good ideas and I don't want to forget about them while typing out names, even though I really appreciate them, and I love signing in to a lovely noise that indicates to me that I have email!

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Hermione and Draco have their first session. Hermione uses her special shrink skills to get out information from Draco and Draco does a few things out of character – Hermione thinks that he is only doing it to get a reaction.

* * *

**Chapter Four…**

**Hmms And Ah's**

Hermione, again running late for her 9.00am appointment, presses the 'Floor 4' button in the lift about a million times before the doors even begin to close. As usual, the world was against her getting her full pay for that day as someone grabbed the closing doors… Draco Malfoy.

Draco nodded and checked the digital clock hanging in the elevator.

"Late, Granger" He tutted.

"Considering the fact that you are my first appointment, I think I am just on time." Hermione answered without looking in the direction.

"It's rude not to look at the person you are talking to." Draco smiled.

"It's rude to…" Hermione's boss walked into the lift as she was about to insult her client. "Hello Mr. Zabini." She flattened her pencil skirt and smoothed down her shirt.

"Granger." He nodded in a mutual respect, he looked at her and then at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy – How have you been man?" Blaise shook his hand.

"Not too bad, and your self?" Draco shook his hand back, and made a point to stare in Hermione's eyes almost as if to say, 'Ha! You can't touch this!' Hermione curled her lip and pressed 'Floor 3' instead of getting of on her floor.

"Hermione – you're floor 4 aren't you?" Her boss called from the lift.

"Yeah – I'm going to take the stairs from here though." Hermione then turned the corner and ran up the stairs to beat Malfoy and her Boss.

With luck she managed to reach her office before them – she sat down at her desk and gave her self a quick rest.

* * *

"Hello – Welcome to your first session. Please take a seat wherever you find comfortable." Hermione false smiled at Draco and he sat down in the bed like sofa.

"Nice office."

"Okay, maybe you'd like to explain why you are here?" Hermione helpfully asked.

"You know – the colour scheme in here could definitely be improved. Although the red and gold thing works for you, it seems a bit heated. It could distract people from the meeting at hand."

"You mean like how you are being now?" Hermione grew impatient, "Look, nobody has been distracted from anything because of the colours other than you. If I'm being painfully obvious I'd say you were trying to hide something."

"Correct – I am trying to keep my private life, Private!"

"So, why do you turn up to your meetings – which by the way are arranged to last 2 hours each." Hermione lacked enthusiasm as she told Draco the length.

"I'm shocked" He replied, sarcastically, "Don't you not want me here?"

"Yeah – I want nothing more than to sit in a room for you for excessive amount of time, listening to you moan about things such as the colours that for your information were chosen by the owner, and are the same in every room on this floor."

"You're just being rude now – I think someone needs to get laid."

"I think you should just sell your sex in a bottle – that way what you'll be doing wouldn't be wrong and your parents would think you're beyond crazy and just keep you in the house and not send you here."

"Would you like the first bottle?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"No, I am keeping my life private."

"This means you are avoiding my question."

"…"

"Right, Your parents have explained that they think the reason you lack so much respect is because of a deep down thing you have had bottled up." Hermione looked back at her records, "But, I think they are wrong."

"Then you are right."

"I think you are just an arrogant prick who thinks he can have anyone and so puts him self out so much that he completely lacks the knowledge of sexual diseases which can resort in death."

"Wow. I was wrong about you – you don't have a nice side at all. I used to think the only reason you didn't hit me everyday back at school was because you had some form of nice side, this proves that you were just holding back to just let off like that."

"No – I'm nice to people, if I enjoy their company." Hermione shot back, "I don't want you here, and you don't want to be here. So why don't you just make both of our lives easier and let me do my job, or don't turn up."

"And miss out on such a brilliant session every morning – never!"

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, sincerely.

"Um... Okay." He cautiously agreed.

"Why _are_ you like it?"

"Like what – a sex god, well because…" Draco expected her to stop him, but she didn't, and Draco couldn't continue. He didn't know why he was like it. "I'm a sex god because, look at me Granger. Every one wants what they can't have. You want a better job but you can not afford to risk this one, those girls want the best night of their lives and I'm making what could be impossible possible. I'm giving charity."

"Oh – you're giving your self away in bite size chunks to the hole population of the country?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"No… well, I liked it better the way I put it."

"But you agree with what I said?"

"I didn't say that."

Draco stood up and started to parade around it – his arms swinging. He was completely comfortable being in the presents of Granger.

"Why are you so comfortable about being here? I thought you'd be all uptight and well – I thought you'd be an utter prick not just the little bit of prick you're being. If that makes sense." Hermione smiled.

"Silly, silly Granger. I know that you can not tell anyone that I walked around your office, throwing my arms about like an idiot. I know that anything I say to you can not be repeated. Granger – Anything that happens is between us."

"You're doing it now! You just can't stop. You hate me! Let's keep it that way?"

"You don't want my charity?" Draco joked.

"So, you're going to let me do my job?"

"Yeah – but I'm not going to make it easy for you."

* * *

**Author Note:** Oh what a saucy minx he is. I think Draco needs a cold shower. I wasn't going to stop it here – well at the start of the chapter I didn't intend to leave it half way threw the session – but I have because it was a good place to stop.

Well – I am also in the middle of writing the next chapter of Broken Smile, so that should be updated.

You, who are my fans! Wow I feel loved. I am planning to do We're In Heaven next – a lush little fic that I have put a summary on, on my profile.

* * *

Please review!

* * *

Thanks all you brill people! I promise next chapter I will put up all of my reviewers and my favourite one and stuff – because it is summer break!

Thanks again all you gorgeous people…

* * *

Karla-James…

* * *

P.S - Thanks for the lush comment… you know who I'm talking to don't you… person! LOL! 


	5. I don't care!

**How Do You Feel About That?**

**Taking Over… One Question At A Time.**

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Harry potter – The films or The books… I do wish I had Tom Felton working with me though… Oh well!

* * *

**Author Note:** I have finally updated Broken Smile – Haven't done that in a while and I got some very nice reviews! I do appreciate them, however I am not going to show my appreciation for those reviews I am actually going to thank all you brilliant people who have reviewed this fic.

But… before I do that I am going to tell you all something.

I am on the prowl… for staff for my forum and my C2. If you would like to be a staff member of either, or both then please say so in either a review, a comment on my homepage or on the forum.

I also need to put some favourites on my favourites section, so if you would like me to read your story then please say so in a review or in the same thing as I said just above.

* * *

**Appreciation:** The bit you've been waiting for… finally some individual thanks, and I also going to say my top 5 favourite reviews. And my favourite 2 people, who's reviews always made me smile.

* * *

Thanks to the **33** people who have reviewed my story.

* * *

Thanks to the **1039** people who have clicked on my story.

* * *

Thanks to:

BeautifullyBrokenx3

Bonbonluv2sing

CherubRulez

Gigglefritzy

Hersheyxkiss

Magicalmuggle686

Tab-sempai

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez

youroneNonly

For adding my story to their favourites.

* * *

Thanks to:

0-Laurie-0

animagus10

Ankoch

BeautifullyBrokenx3

CherubRulez

Ciucapra

Fahzzyquill

Gigglefritzy

Hersheyxkiss

HRInuyashaFan16

Ilmen

LBuccalo

Mimbulus-mimbletonia

Mydirtylittlesecret08

prettygalruleofall

Riley Black

Tab-sempai

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez

For adding my story to their alerts

* * *

Thanks to these five people for your great reviews.

Tab-sempai

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez

HRInuyashaFan16

Twitchy the Squirrel

LBuccalo

* * *

Thanks to you two… you always make me smile! 

LBuccalo

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez

* * *

Best Anonymous Reveiwer…

AudenAnnalia

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** I continue the session, and then some extra curricular activities take place… No Sex in this Chapter…

* * *

**Chapter Five…**

**I Don't Care!**

Hermione did her routine, and asked some random questioned that had nothing to do with the session at hand. In this situation, about Draco's school life. Her pen scribbling at 100 mph as Draco continued to speak – Hermione occasionally rolled her eyes listening to the complete bullshit that flew out of his mouth, that couldn't stop moving.

"Granger," He finally paused, "Why the fuck are you asking me about my school life? You were there all the time."

'The pennies dropped' Hermione thought, her smile was very apparent now, she grew more confident with the sessions to come – she knew that her job would be done a lot faster than one of her past clients.

"Mr. Malfoy, as a professional I am meant to get your views on everything, it is my responsibility to drop any feelings I already have of you, so I can form a completely unbiased opinion of what possibly is wrong with you, psychologically." She sounded very professional, even Draco was baffled at how her attitude had changed.

"I liked this session better when you argued at everything I said to you." Draco raised his eyebrows, "Granger, I openly mocked; Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore and that nasty Weaslette. Yet you just sat there scribbling and nodding. I think something is wrong with you. Can I see what you've written about me?" Draco pried at the paper.

Hermione snapped up the clip board.

"This is strictly private, please continue."

"How is it private you nonce! It's about me!" Draco now grabbed the paper, but Hermione firmly tapped his fingers which quickly caused Draco to come away from Hermione. "What the fuck?" His eyes lowered his eyes dark and a little scary. But Hermione glared back into his eyes, a smile still on her face, on eyebrow rose and she continued to speak.

Draco watched her mouth move, but didn't listen to a word she was saying. His eyes began to relax as he sat back down onto the sofa like bed and he continued to watch her lips move. He remained silent. Her lips moved, and the words could easily be saw, her face full of expressions – each one individual and unique.

Draco noticed little things about her, the way her hair had looked so roughly done but suited her. The way her eyes were so big and bright, her eyebrows perfectly fitting with the shape of her face, her smile and her lips all great. He couldn't bring himself not to stare blindly at her… the way she rambled on about nothing important. Like they had switched roles for the moment, Draco being the listener – in a way and Hermione talking at such a speed Draco found it hard to keep up with her lips.

"He-Granger," he stuttered, "Shut up!" He snapped, like his usual self.

Hermione looked directly into his eyes and closed her mouth, to reveal her perfect pout.

"You know, you are so rude. I listen to you go on about how you were singled out as a child, how you were forced to do stuff and everything and you won't listen to my findings!"

"Oh, so that's what you were going on about."

"What? You weren't listening? What were you doing then – staring at me and my beauty?" She laughed as she said it.

Draco looked her up and down, then sneered, "You wish." Is what came out of his mouth, his blew up and his blond hair rose and then fell, his eyes a lot calmer than the way they had been.

Hermione finally put down the pen and paper, placed her hand on her knee and the other she rested her head on.

Her eyes going up Draco's body, she too had noticed things about Draco.

His deep, inviting voice, his height, his snappy suit, on the very rare occasion – his smile, the way his eyes changed with his mood. Hermione was baffled. They both sat there in silence waiting for the clock to chime – to signal that the session was over and that Hermione could leave to go home for the few precious hours she had.

"You must hate working here. Listening to a load of twats ramble on about things that aren't important." Draco sympathised, almost.

Hermione now had lost her professional look and was almost looking like a moody teenager waiting for dinner, "Yeah – it sucks to sit here and scribble things and then tell people that they are mad. But on the odd occasion you find someone who grabs your attention, or you find one who you wish would just go and throttle or kill someone so that I could have something constructive to talk about with them."

"Oh really?" Draco did one of his rare smiles, almost a laugh, "What category do I fall in?" He had risen up on of his eyebrows.

"You are probably one of those who have to much self pity. You make things out to be everyone else's fault, you are one of those people who could argue black was white until the cows come home."

"…" Draco didn't have anything to say. She was right, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. How dare she get him so right in only 2 hours.

"I'd like a chance to redeem my self please." He said.

"Sure – kill your self and then come back and say, 'GoogieBaBa' to me and I'll help you from scratch." Hermione helpfully suggested.

"I propose something a little less gory. Here's a deal – I take you for a drink and prove that I can take responsibility." He was a smooth talker.

"Why are you so concerned about what one person thinks, every one else thinks it too."

"But I can change _your _mind. So drink after my session?" Draco tried to smile, but it was a smirk that fell across his face, "I'll buy."

"I had no intention on buying my own drink." Hermione sneered at him.

"Come on Granger, one drink never hurt anybody."

"Fine, one. But only because I am stressed and I don't have much money a the moment." Hermione gave in, the word coming out of her mouth faster than she could swallow them down.

She knew if she had one drink she wouldn't be able to stop, she knew that Draco had some evil and twisted plot up his sleeve, she knew that he wasn't going to do anything to rash but she knew that he was going to do something that everyone would remember.

If only she knew what she had let her self in for…

* * *

**Author note: **Why Hermione? Why agree?

What a silly girl, didn't she see the smirk that wasn't a smile!

Okay – Well next chapter won't be for a while now – I am going to write out the rest of Broken Smile.

* * *

**I have decided that I might make a sequel to this fanfic – but that depends…**

… **I am also going to write out some of We're in heaven. I guarantee it will make you want to cry.

* * *

**

Thanks – Please Review….

* * *

Karla-James

* * *

xxx 


	6. One, Two, Three, Floor!

**How Do You Feel About That?**

**Taking Over.. One Question At A Time..**

**Diclaimer: **I Sadly Do not own Harry Potter :(

* * *

**

* * *

**Oh My God! I Am Really Sorry About Not Updating. Well Like I Said On Broken Smile I Will Be updating A Hell Of A Lot More Now. Because Im having Trouble Sleeping And All That Jazz. Errmm.. I Just Re-Read All Of your Stunning Reviews And I Really Appreciate All Your Support. I Really Appreciate You Lot Reading What I Write, It Really Boosts My Self Confidence :)

* * *

**Appreciation:** Thanks To Everyone Who Has Reveiwed.

* * *

**Chapter Summery:** Hermione And Draco Get Drunk And End Up Saying Things They Might Regret..

* * *

**One, Two, Three, Floor.**

"Right, now that i've given you your oppertunity to redeem yourself would you please make my job a hell of a lot easier and tell me some stuff that I can write down, so that I can say I'm actually doing my job!" Hermione asked, her pen still on the paper waiting for Draco to say something constructive.

"Okay, write this. Making little progress with Draco Malfoy, a difficult client." Draco smiled, thinking that Hermione would argue about it, but she didnt she just wrote it down.

"Malfoy, how many women have you slept with?" Hermione asked, with a genuine interest. She took a sip of her chilled beverage and glanced at her practically blank writing pad.

"Roughly.. Um.. 100 Women." Draco said, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

Hermione almost choked on her drink as she realised he was being deadly serious. The fact that he'd been in roughly 100 women actually repulsed her. Made her absolutely sick to her stomach.

"That's truely the most revolting thing i've ever heard!" She almost shouted, after swallowing her drink.

"Finally, you say something honest!" Draco smiled, his hands on her desk.

"Let me put this into perspective for you. You slept with 100 women, each of those women must have slept with about 10 men, 100 time 10 is 1000 so, you've slept with what could be 100 women and 1000 men!" Hermione said.

Draco's face dropped. He wasn't proud of himself any more. He was repulsed. He honestly never thought that these women could have ever slept with anyone else before him. How naive of him. His skin crawled as he took in what Hermione had said. He shivered and Hermione smiled.

"How do you feel about that?" Hermione smiled as she asked the question.

Draco's face said it all, but he continued.

"That is seriously revolting!" He stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag, "Ew!"

"You honestly have never thought about that before?"

"You honestly think that a strictly hetrosexual male would freely think to himself that he could be technically sleeping with roughly 1000 men! That is gross!"

His face a little paler than usual. His eyes glazed over. His lips pearced. His skin goose pimpled.

Hermione looked at her pad of paper to find that the page had filled up from about 30 minutes previous. She scimmed thought what she had writen and then looked deep into Draco's eyes.

* * *

"Question." Draco said. 

"If it has nothing to do with you session - shut up!"

"Why this job?"

"Oh, I see how this has everything to do with your session!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Come on, answer the question."

"Why be a shrink?"

"Yes."

"Maybe another time."

"Oh come on! You can't just like trick someone into thinking that you're oing to tell them something and then not do it!"

"Malfoy, another time." She said, tapping her pen on the pad.

* * *

"Would you prefure me to call you Hermione or Granger?" Draco randomly asked. 

"Would you prefure me to call you Draco or Malfoy?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So.. Hermione, how much longer do we have to pretend that we want to be here?"

Hermione looked at her watch and gave an accurate answer, "Only Seven Minutes."

* * *

"Hmm.. Blue or Brown?" Draco asked. 

"You're a lot more random, outside of school!"

"Answer the question!"

"Blue."

"Subconciously - you prefure blue eyed men." Draco said.

"That makes no sence! You didn't say all the eye colours there are, therefore that isn't an accurate prediction." Hermione replied.

Draco adjusted his tie and ran his hand through his hair before checking the clock on the wall.

"Time's up!" He said, raising to his feet.

Hermione walked to her door and got her coat, opened the door and waited for Draco to walk out before walking out behind him and locking the door. She then followed Draco down the corridor, waved 'Bye' to Lavender and then joined Draco into the lift.

* * *

"You're scared of heights aren't you?" Draco asked. 

"Yes - What of it?" Hermione hated admitting her fear, but she couldn't lie about it.

"Just wondering."

* * *

The small talk was over until they reached the bar. Hermione sat on the stool at the bar, but got pulled off by Draco. 

"What are you doing?" She almost shouted.

"No one takes you seriously if you walk up to a car and sit on a stool! If you want a drink today - stand!"

Hermione felt a bit like a 3 year old that got told off by her Dad, so she stood up and waited behind Draco.

"4 Vodka shots please!" Draco said loudly to the barmaid.

"Four?!?" Hermione said in his ear.

Draco turned around.

"Your perfumes nice" He smelt he chest.

Hermione's eyes widened as she just watched him sniff her chest. Draco then turned around, winked at the barmaid and passed two shot glasses to Hermione. Draco shot back one and then watched as Hermione shot back her second. Draco felt behind and knocked on the bar, and downed his last one.

"Six of the same please, gorgeous!"

* * *

20 Minutes Later..

* * *

"So.. why be, be a sshhrink then Hermione?" Draco said, slightly drunk. 

"Be-because, when i firsht shtarted being a sshhrink, I liked lishtning to peoples problemsh becaush it made me feel better."

Draco turned around and smiled.

"You're more shliytherin then i thought!"

"You're hotter than you were in Hogwarts!"

He was shocked. He was drunk, but that still shocked him. He thought he's make his move. He got closer and closer, staring at her lips.

* * *

B A N G !

* * *

She fell over. He was inches away from kissing Hermione Granger, and she fell over. 

"Way to ruin the mood, Granger!"

"Call me Hermione!" She said, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**A.N:** Thats Chapter Six Guys! Hope you Liked!

* * *

Please Read And Reveiw :) 

Love Ya

K-J

* * *


	7. Lightweight!

**How do you feel about that?**

_**Taking over.. One question at a time.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own!

**Authors Note: **No stories are being discontinued.. I'm just finding it difficult to update. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **'Way to ruin the mood, Granger!' 'Call me Hermione' .. The Next Session.

* * *

**Chapter 7..**

**Lightweight!**

The next morning, Hermione found herself waking up to her head pounding, her alarm clock beeping and her house phone with 8 new messages.

"Shit!" She said out loud.

She grabbed a towel and had the quickest shower possible, she towel dried her hair and threw it up into a scruffy bun and put some bread in the toaster. While boiling the kettle she hit play on her answer phone.

'Please leave your message after the beep..

… Hermione, Draco here - just wanted to say you're a lightweight.. Bye.'

She couldn't help but wonder how on earth he got her number.

'Message 2..

.. Lavender here - your 10 o'clock has cancelled'

Her toast popped up, she got the butter out the fridge and buttered it - completely ignoring her messages. They eventually stopped playing and Hermione made her way into her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Morning Lavender!" He said, "Am I early?" 

Lavender looked up from her computer and smiled - falsely.

"Morning Draco. Yes you're early, Hermione isn't in yet - take a seat" She pointed to the waiting area.

"I'd rather stand" He smiled.

A couple moments of silence fell over the pair.

"Ever seen Hermione drunk?" He asked.

"No - have you?"

"Yes."

Lavender nodded. She didn't want to start a conversation with this man - but she needed the gossip!

"Oh, erm.. What happened?"

Draco smiled and thought to himself 'You still got it Mr. Malfoy'

"She had a few drinks, and got drunk. It happens… I'll go make myself comfy - she might be a while."

Draco made his way to the waiting area. Lavender began typing furiously. He smiled.

* * *

The lift dinged and the doors opened. Hermione emerged looking amazing - considering her state the previous night. She eloquently made her way to Lavender to sign in and the she looked at Draco and nodded. 

Draco got up and followed her to her office. Before Hermione turned the handle on the door she tuned around.

"This is strictly off the record.. How the hell did you get my home number?"

"You didn't know your mobile number" He smiled.

She turned around, made an angry noise and made her way to her desk.

Draco shut the door quietly, got a drink of water from the machine and pulled out an aspirin from his top pocket and put both on the table.

She smiled, "Thanks."

She swallowed the tablet and turned her laptop on.

"Granger.." He began, she interrupted him.

"I believe I said to call me, Hermione." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Okay, Hermione.. Did it hurt when you fell on your head?"

Hermione's smile disappeared, "We don't usually do this, but today we're going to have your parents in. Considering we're not making very much progress - I can see even you said you're a difficult client."

Draco's smile also disappeared. He knew this wasn't procedure, and that it was entirely to embarrass him.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy - Come in please" Hermione said.

They both walked him, they brought with them 4 girls. Draco was confused.

* * *

_Earlier that morning.

* * *

_

To: Your Son!

Dear Luscious,

I have thought of something that could potentially help with your sons situation. At 11.30am, if you wouldn't mind coming to Draco's session, bring your wife and 4 girls. After a few questions - when instructed to do so, leave and then leave the rest to me.

Many Thanks,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione smiled, "Welcome everyone." 

"Draco, everyone, today we're going to be trying out an exercise, I'd like to make it 100 percent clear that this is not a tried and tested experiment, it won't cause any kind of damage, mentally or physically, and you have the right to withdraw at any stage."

By this time, Draco was a little concerned.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, would you mind leaving the room please."

They did.

"Girls, please line up next to the window."

They did, Hermione joined them.

"Now Draco, kiss everyone as passionately as you feel necessary."

He smiled.

He walked up to the first girl and pecked her on the cheek, he did the same with the other girls..

"Okay Draco.." Hermione started.

Draco came up to her, put one of his hands on her back and the other running down her neck, his lips met hers and he kissed her longingly. She kissed him back.

He stopped kissing her and stood in front of her, an irresistible smile over his face.

"Okay Draco - out of everyone here, which one would you prefer to have a relationship with."

He winked at Hermione and said 'You.'

"Girls, please leave the room."

Hermione sat down, Draco sat down too.

"What the fuck was that!?!" Hermione almost shouted.

"An experiment?" He suggested.

"For fuck sake! Mr and Mrs Malfoy please."

The came into the room.

"The results of the experiment are in. What we're going to do is" She sighed, "Draco and I are going to stop the one on one sessions in the office and spend time with each other - in a relationship. Obviously the experiment would have gone better if he had selected a different girl, but we can make it work."

Gob smacked. Everyone was gob smacked. Mr and Mrs Malfoy left the room after agreeing and Draco was sat there in front of his new 'girlfriend' gob smacked.

"Malfoy, obviously this isn't exactly the easiest situation to be in - naturally it would have been easier for you to choose a different girl but none the less."

"Yes", he coughed - almost nervously, "But don't you think that considering we're in a relationship, we should be able to stick to a first name agreement?" He smiled.

"Okay, Draco. Right sessions are over. Every month we'll have a consultation meeting to discuss progress."

"My place or yours?"

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Well obviously - for the sake of the experiment we're going to have to stay with each other 24/7"

"Draco - have you not ever been in a relationship?"

His blank expression was her answer,

"Okay, a relationship doesn't begin with sex. It doesn't start with moving in. The first stage is meeting, then there's getting to know each other, seeing each other, sex, moving in, engagement, marriage and then children."

"Fucking hell Hermione, how long is this thing going on for?"

"Obviously we won't be lasting that long."

Draco was slightly insulted. They were quiet for a short while.

"Why won't this last long?" Draco finally asked.

"Two reasons; One, it's just an experiment, and two; If you cheat, we're over." Hermione said - bluntly.

"How long have we had these sessions for?"

"About 3 months.. I think, why?"

"In all that time, I have only had sex twice." Draco had a straight face, "And they don't count because I was rebelling against this shit."

"So.." Hermione didn't see the point in this heart-to-heart.

"So.. There is no reason what so ever why this relationship wouldn't last."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am sick to death of people assuming that all I'm good for is a great shag. I'm no good at business because I'm busy getting drunk and fucking the next potential Mrs. Malfoy! I'm always telling myself, maybe the next one will work out. Fuck you!"

"Fuck me?" Hermione said in shock.

"Okay!" Draco rubbed his hands together.

"Hmm.. Maybe people assume that because it's true!"

"That was a joke. Right, clean slate?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, well.. We've covered the meeting thing, next stage is getting to know each other." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Right," He rubbed his hands together, "Dish!" He smiled.

"Oh my good gosh, you honestly think couple just meet and then sit down - in an office and just start talking?" Draco looked as if he'd only just grasped the concept of sound, "Okay, we'll go on a date, then see how things go." Hermione said to him.

"Okay, I'll call you later then babe." He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be in until late." She said, Draco was facing the other way at this time and he had a sad expression, he was looking forward to his first proper date. "I've got to go and see Harry for a while." Hermione continued.

"Oh, okay." He started, "Umm.. Give me a call when your back then?" He asked, his back still turned.

Hermione heard the disappointment in his voice and got out of her seat. She gave him a hug, the kind of hug you give a relative - she still wasn't comfortable with the situation, "How about lunch?" She suggested.

Draco looked at his watch, he had to go and meet Pansy in 20 minutes, but didn't want to let Hermione down, "Sure!" He smiled. "I'll wait in the waiting area."

He walked out of the room and shut the door, rested his head on it and muttered curses, "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!"

He grabbed his phone and started to text, but then decided a phone call would be quicker,

"Hello Parkinson, I'm not going to be able to meet you - I have to do something for someone - tomorrow yeh?" He waited a few moment for her to agree, he could hear the sadness in her voice - but he had things to do.

'The things I do..' He thought as he shook his head.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey Hey Hey! I'm writing a new fic. Not going to post it until it's finished though.. Sorry :) 

Love Karla-James


End file.
